TURBO: A Carlos and Adam Love Story
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Set during Turbo era. I am reflecting the first time Adam and Carlos began their relationship. No! this is not the pre-sequel to the story, "Adam's Return." I'm making this one sweet! I'm also going to add some OC's and adult situations. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Slash! Carlos/OC, Adam/Jason, Adam/Carlos. Mature Themes.


_**Turbo: A Carlos & Adam Love Story**_

 _ **By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose**_

 _ **Summary: Set during Turbo. I am reflecting the first time Adam and Carlos began their relationship. No! this is not the pre-sequel to the story, "Adam's Return." I'm making this one sweet! I'm also going to add some OC's and adult situations. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Slash! Carlos/OC, Adam/Jason, Adam/Carlos. Mature Themes.**_

 _ **Author notes: Hey guys! I have another story for ya! I know it's been a while since I had written a Carlos/Adam slash! and I am excited to do idea is mine, and I don't ANY characters from the Saban Franchise. The Oc's are my idea as well.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, and hopefully you will give great reviews.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

* * *

 _Chapter One_

"Carlos! es hora de levantarse para la escuela!" (Carlos It's time to get up for school!)

Groaning, Carlos Vallerte rolled over and glazed at the clock. 7:15. "Fuck! It's Monday today already?" Rolling over once more, Carlos put the blankets over his head. But it was pointless with his mother shouting his name.

"Carlos! Levántate!" (Carlos Get Up!) His mother called out in the hallway. He could hear her mumble something, which he didn't pay attention to because he knew the reason why she was mad. He had one hell of a weekend. His friend Alex had a house party Saturday night. Something little while his folks were out of town. There was drinking, partying, and everything else. Just thinking about it, Carlos couldn't help but smile. He gotten so fucked up, his drunk ass stay in the bed all day yesterday. Oh well at least he gotten so much needed rest... That was until his mother banged on the door. Finally pulling the blanket off his face, Carlos worked up the strength to get out of bed. He had to be at school before 9:00, and he can't be late. Not today. He had an important meeting with his Soccer coach today, and with the title of being the lead player, he had to be on time to make a good impression.

"Carlos Levántate!"

"Oh mamá me levanto voy a estar abajo en un minute!" (Oh mom I'm up! I'll be down in a minute!) Carlos replied in his native tongue. Getting up from his bed, he went over to his dresser stand and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look as bad as he looked the day before. At least, the hangover has passed. He walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror once more. His hair was a bed head mess, and his face was a little flushed. Must been how many times he been pucking yesterday. Grabbing a cloth on the rack,turned on the warm water, and wet the cloth. He rubbed his face. It felt so good on his skin. He trialed the cloth down to his neck and noticed there was a mark. He took his fingers and traced the out line of it. Memories from Saturday night came back in short flashes...The night that he had sex with his friend, Antonio Hernandez.

Antonio was a year older than Carlos and has been his friend for as long as he could remember. When they were younger, they did everything together on up until now in High School. They are partners on the soccer team as well. Over the years, Carlos develop feelings towards Antonio that he did not understand at first. He began to question himself every time he was around him. Carlos felt like when he was around him, he didn't have a care in the world. Plus, Antonio was a very attractive looking guy. His cold jet black hair, and those bright intense green eyes, and that smile can make you break into a million pieces. So Carlos came to the conclusion that he was gay. Not as Gay where he will be able to express it, but as to coming to terms with it. and he was developing a crush towards Antonio. It was shocking as well that possibly Antonio was gay too...Problem was that Antonio has a girlfriend he had been dating for over a year.

"Okay maybe he's not gay."

"No. He is gay. Because if he wasn't, we would not have sex."

"Or maybe because he was under the expression of Alcohol that he didn't know what he was doing?"

"No," Carlos thought to himself. "It was real. I know it was. He has feelings for me, just as I do for him. I understand coming out is never easy. Worrying about what people are going to say about you...Maybe once I have some alone time with him, we can overcome this together. It's a good thing since he broken up with his girlfriend, Melanie. She was never good for him anyway. I can make him happy- I just hope that he can face me after what happened between us..." Shaking his thoughts away, Carols continued with his routine getting ready for school. Finally he was ready, and he headed downstairs only to be stop by his mother.

Diviértete en la escuela tal vez aprendas a no festejar tan duro. ven a casa después de la escuela ¿me oyes? (have fun at school maybe next time you learn not to party so hard! and right home after school, do you hear me?) His mother replied.

Alright Ma, Carlos replied. walking out the door forgetting that his breakfast was on the table.

No puedo creer que dejó su desayuno en la puta mesa! ( I can't believe he left his breakfast on the fucking table!) his mother exclaimed walking down the hall.

* * *

Arrivaling at school, Carlos made his way inside. The sounds of other students talking and laughing was a little annoying, but still he had to get on with his day. He was anxious to get to his locker because Antonio's locker was across from his. He was hoping that he can have some one-on-one time with him. But the next thing happened he couldn't explain. As he walked up to his locker, he looked over and noticed Antonio Hernandez laughing happily and having an interesting conversation with his girlfriend Melanie, and pal Micheal. Carlos couldn't help but stare at the trio. Especially Antonio and Melanie. The way he nested against her ear. The way he had his arms around her. Antonio was completely unaware that he was standing there. It felt as though he was a ghost. Carlos felt a surge of pain in his chest. Seeing the man he loved laughing as if nothing never happened. He can't show his weakness, nor anger...but still he secretly hurting.

"Hey Carlos!" He heard someone yell. Blinking his eyes and snapping himself back to reality, Carlos turned towards his locker for a moment, hoping that Antonio didn't see him stare. He turned back around once more to find his soccer partner and best friend, Mike. taking a deep breath, he regain himself.

"Hey Mike," He replies. "What's up man? How was the weekend? I didn't see your ass at the party. What the hell happened?"

"Oh...I had to chill with my dad because he gave me this fucking speech about ( _ **We need to have some father and son time**_ ) Which was why I missed the party! I was told that the party was banging"

"Man, that sucks!" Carlos replied. "And yeah, the party was awesome!"

"Tell me about it" Mike shook his head. Carlos laughed. "However...I did manage to sneak out of our session to spend some well needed time with my girl. Got me some one on one time, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Carlos replied clearing his throat before asking " I know what you mean. You have practice today man?

"Do I have a choice?" Mike asked him. "If I don't, coach will have my ass! I was on my way to change right now."

"Cool." Carlos replied. He looked over at Antonio once more and noticed he suddenly looked a little uncomfortable. He wrapped his hand around his girl, motioning her to follow him. Melanie had a look on her face of confusion as to why Antonio was acting the way he was. Mike noticed the body language.

"Geez," he replied. "What's with him?"

"I have no clue," Carlos lied understanding why Antonio is acting funny. "Come on. Let's go," and they left walking down the school hallway.

"So man, are you ready to meet our new coach?" Mike asked.

Carlos scoffed at his question. "Fuck no! We don't need a new coach. We are doing fine with Mr. Walker. He's awesome!"

"And also, we have our star player, Carlos Vallerte!" As soon as he said his name, the students that were around them appalled.

"Aww man," He replies,brushing off the other students gestures. "Thank you for acknowledging that. Come on! Let get our asses to the gym!"

"As you say boss!" Mike joked following suit.

* * *

In the locker room, all the guys were chatting and changing in their uniforms. As he walked in, he was listening to Mike's conversation. At the same time, he saw Antonio by his locker. He was taking off his polo shirt exposing his nice set of abs. Just by gazing at his chest sent Carlos back to that night. The night he had the opportunity to feel how nice and firm his chest felt. How it felt when he pressed his chest against his...and his lips, his soft pouty lips...kissing down...if it wasn't for his friend slapping him on the shoulder, he would continue to stand there like a statue.

"CARLOS!" Mike repeated. "You okay man?"

Shaking his head, and ignoring his secret hard on, Carlos cleared his throat, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because this is the second time I had to snap you out of it. Get it together." With his reply, Carlos nodded his head.

"Sorry man. I might still be hang over from Saturday. That was some heavy shit!"

Looking away from Antonio, who noticed once more that Carlos was giving him the eye, He quickly closed his locker, walking away putting his shirt on.

"Man! Antonio is seriously tripping! Did he grew a pussy over the weekend? He must be on drugs."

"I guess so," Carlos replied. "I'm sorry you had to snap me out of it...the second time."

"Hey, it's cool. It's Monday after all. And to tell you the truth, I am still tired from my girl." Mike replied with a laugh.

"Alright Everyone! Stop all that chatting and let's hustle!" Coach Walker exclaimed. "Out on the field! This meeting will start with or without you!" He warned.

"All right Coach!" All of the guys replied, getting ready to follow suit. Carlos reached until his gym bag, and realized that he could find his shirt. "Fuck!"

"Hey Carlos, everything okay" Mike asked.

"I can't find my shirt, "He replied still rambling in his bag. "I could have sworn I put it in here."

"Maybe you left it at home?"

Carlos thought about it for a moment. He didn't think so. His mother didn't mention anything that she washed his shirt.

"Maybe! Fuck! Maybe it's in my other locker."

"Damn! How you going to run back to your locker. Coach wants us out there now." Mike stated.

"Do I have a choice?" Carlos replied. "Look it's will be really quick. Just...say I had to make an important call. I'll be out there in a sec."

"Whatever you say, man." Mike replied with a smile. "See you on the field." And he left. As soon as he heard the door close and silence, Carlos sighed. He was thankful that he was alone for a moment because of what he found in his bag...

Antonio's shirt.

Balled up, wrinkled dark neon button-down shirt. Carlos slowly took the garment out of his bag. Examining the garment carefully. His mind when back to the night of party. When he chilling with boys. All except Mike, who had other plans. He remembers having a good time before glancing at the corner of the to find a disappointed Antonio sitting by himself. Last week, Antonio was having an issue with his girlfriend. Comes with the package when you're trying to figure out your sexuality, I guess. Carlos wondered why he felt hurt when he saw him earlier, when he knew exactly what Antonio was going through. But how dare he? How dare he acts as though nothing had happened between them. How he's going to act like he didn't want to go with Carlos to do underage drinking. How is he going to forget how he look into Carlos' eyes with such desire before giving was Carlos dreamed about since forever. Carlos closed his eyes remising the love making that was heaven. How Antonio and him spurted their essence between that essence was dried up on that garment...

And how he tasted...

* * *

Back down the hall, Adam Park had just stepped out of Mathematic class with his friend, Rocky DeSantos.

"Oh finally, freedom!" Adam replied as they walked down the hall. Rocky chucked.

"I know exactly what you mean," Rocky replied. " But I take it that the day is not over for you." Adam shook his head.

"I had to meet Coach Walker in 5 minutes, and I'm running late.

Ah...so you decided to take the assistant coach position? Rocky asked him.

"Yeah," I hope everything goes well."

"Yeah, Hopefully."" Rocky replied. "Hey so we on later with Tanya?"

" Of course," Adam replied. "I wouldn't miss how the trip for Tommy and Kat went."

"Yeah, they say they have a surprise guest," Rocky replied."Someone **_you_** will be happy to see."

Adam laughed. "Well there's no one other than getting out of this school. Catch you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later. Have fun with coaching." Rocky replied as he walked away. Walking through the gym door, Adam noticed immediately that it was quiet then usual. "Shit! I'm later than I thought." He thought to himself before calling out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Carols snapped out of his daydream by the sounds of Adam's voice. Standing up he quickly shoved the garment back into his gym bag, grabbing his uniform shirt to put on. Putting the shirt over his face. He came face to face to boy. Brown Asian eyes. His hair in a tight ponytail. A green t-shirt with black shorts. Carlos was surprised that Adam had an awkward expression on his face. He realized that he did not pull his shirt all the way down. Carlos immediately did so.

"Oh sorry," Adam replied breaking the silence. "I didn't mean to startled you. I was wondering where everyone was."

"It's not problem, and I wasn't startled. Carlos protested. "I was just thinking about something."

Adam nods his head, and introduce himself."My name's Adam. I'm looking for Coach Walker."

"He's out on the field with the guys," He replied. "Come on. I'll take you to him." Adam smiled and followed suit.

"Looks like I'm not the only one's who's late," Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, my class went a tad late," Adam replied walking along side here. "That's math for ya."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man. I'm Carlos, by the way." he replied shaking Adam's hand,

"Good to meet you Carlos," Adam replied before they walked outside.

* * *

"Okay boys! I called this meeting because our big game is coming in three weeks. I expect everyone to be sharp and ready."

"Yeah, We gotta learn to be a little faster." Jacob replied.

"Agreed, Jacob." Coach Walker replied. " And we need to work on our skills. James, I expect that you practice on your kicks."

"Got ya, coach! I'll practice some kicks today." He replied with a thumb.

"Excellent, Now I also have other announcement for some of you that don't know. I want to give you guys an opportunity to meet your assistant coach."

"Assistant Coach?" Mike asked confused.

"Yes, assistant." Coach Walker replied. "He will be assisting me with your training. With a game like this, we are going to need some extra help. He has two years experience with the team. Amazing player. One of the best."

"Okay, Where is he?" One of the boys replied.

"He's running a little late and he should be here shortly." Coaches Walker replied. "In the meantime, Harry, I want you to practice with James."

"Sorry coach, I have a make up History test later. I'm going have to start tomorrow."

"Will do. Guess that means you have to practice with Antonio and Carlos, James." Coach looked around and notice that one person was missing.

"Where is Carlos?" The Coach asked them.

"He was in the locker room changing coach. Don't know where he went after," James replied.

"He told me he had to make an important phone call to his mom," Mike replied. "He should be out in a minute." Coach Walker sighed.

"I thought I made myself clear that I wanted everyone at this meeting..."

"Hey Coach!" James replied pointing at their direction. "There he is." The boys noticed that he was walking with a guy they reconizged.

"Hey, isn't that Adam Park?" Harry asked the team.

"Yeah dude. That's him. What is he doing here? I thought he graduated like, last year." One boy replied.

"It was this year, idiot." Another boy replied.

Walking closer, Carlos could see that Coach Walker was upset. That's obvious.

"You didn't hear me when I said I wanted everyone out on the field." was his reply.

"I'm sorry coach. I had an important phone call. My mom and I had an argument earlier, and she threatened to come up here. Carlos lied. Adam looked over at him, knowing that wasn't the case kept his mouth shut. Coach Walker looked at him.

"Is that true, Adam?" Coach Walker asked him. Carlos was confused. "Why in the fuck is he asking him?" He thought to himself.

"Yes, sir." Adam replied. "It's true. He was a little upset once he put the phone down." Adam looked over at Carlos and replied, "He's okay now." Coach Walker nods his head.

"I see you had a chance to meet your Assistant Coach?" Just as he said that, Carlos had an surprise expression on his face, as well as the other teammates.

"Assistant Coach?!" They whole team exclaimed.

"Yes. Gentleman, allow me to introduce your Assistant Coach, Adam Park."

(End of Chapter One)

* * *

A/N: Well Chapter one is complete! Let me know what you guys think! Review!


End file.
